


Just Stop Your Crying

by MGirl113



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Harry, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Loss, Gen, Harry Styles-centric, Harry-centric, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Harry, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, M/M, Sad, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: RIP Robin Twist. Thank you so much for all you've done. Lots of love to the Styles family at this incredibly sad time.Consider this a story for prompt #13





	Just Stop Your Crying

**_Harry Styles' stepdad, Robin Twist, has died following a battle with cancer. He was 57._ ** **_One Direction Bandmates Offer Support_ **

_********_

_Devastated to hear the news about Robin . He was the such a lovely kind and funny guy. Sending all my love to the whole family. -Louis_

_********_

_very sad to hear about the loss of Robin . For those who had the pleasure of knowing Robin will know that he was the nicest , kindest, most generous , hilariously funny guy you'll have met . He always had a smile on his face even when he was battling the terrible illness . Love ya H . Please give your mum and the rest of the family a massive hug from my family . -Niall_

********

_Harry my heart really goes out to you such an extremely sad day for us all who knew Robin. What a kind, gentle and beautiful soul, a true rarity to find in today's world. Sometimes they really do take the best of us far too soon. X -Liam_

_********_

"Mum!" Harry burst through the dirt with wide eyes, searching the hospital waiting room for his mother. He spied her with her head in her hands, shoulders trembling.

_Oh no._

"Mum!" He cried out, wrapping his tender arms around her. After a second or two, he stepped back and looked his mother straight in the eyes with a serious expression. "How is he? Mum, is he okay?" He asked worriedly.

Anne stared back at him with eyes full of sorrow. She shook her head back and forth slowly, tears streaming down her face.

In a panic, Harry detached himself from her, running as fast as he could to his father's hospital room. He gasped in terror at the sight in front of him.

"Dad!" He screamed, stopping in front of the bed. Harry felt tears come to his eyes as his fears were confirmed true. There lay Robin, his stepfather, lifeless. And the heart monitor a straight line.

Harry fell to his knees, not caring that they'd eventually bruise. It would be nothing compared to the pain that he was experiencing in that moment, knowing what had happened.

Robin was gone. He was too late.

"Harry!" Anne came bolting in, stopping abruptly to gape at the scene in front of her. She slowly made her way to Robin's lifeless body, taking quiet steps as if not to wake him.

"Oh no," she gasped softly. "No, no, no. Robin..." she was frozen in terror. The silence was deafening. Between Harry's soft cries and the cold air, not a word was spoken between the two, for the shock was too great.

"Mum...?" Harry asked hesitantly, his eyes red and swollen. "Are you alright?"

Anne didn't respond verbally. Instead, she fell to the ground, loud sobs arching through her frame. The impact hitting her all at once. Harry watched helplessly as he witnessed his strong mother break down right before his eyes. For the first time in years, he didn't know what to do.

Minutes later, another silence overtook the two. Anne's cries had died down to only whimpers as she sat crouched in a puddle of her own tears.

Harry stood with his hands folded respectively, trying to keep his emotions as bay.

"Harry..." she spoke gently, catching her son's attention. She outstretched her arms welcomingly, a silent invitation, reminding him that he was not alone.

Harry accepted gratefully, running in to her arms like a lost child. They stayed in each other's arms like that for what seemed like days, months, maybe years. Completely complete basking in one another's company, the heavy emotions weighing down on their hearts like a 50 ton weight. But knowing they still had each other, they knew it was going to be alright.

Together. They'd make it through this. They'd survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'm just not in the mood for writing something too long. Just really sad about Robin. He was gone too soon.


End file.
